Paul Owns Ash
by dead drifter
Summary: Oneshot Yaoi Paul/Ash. Ash stumbles upon an injured Paul and tries to help him. Featuring CPR, sexy rivalry and a pervy Pikachu.


**Paul Owns Ash **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon. **

**A/N: I thought about posting this on my other account, but I am so lazy I didn't feel like going through the hassle of logging out then logging back in. :P**

* * *

Ash was walking down a path with Pikachu at his heels when someone crawled out from the bushes.

"Pika!" Pikachu said and scurried over to the twitching, beaten figure on the gravel. Ash ran after his pokemon. It was Paul!

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Ash asked, kneeling down to check on his fallen rival.

"Ugh…" Paul moaned. Ash rolled Paul onto his back and slapped his face.

"Hey, hey! Wake up! What happened?"

"Team…Rocket…" Paul groaned.

"Don't worry, Paul, I'll take care of you!" Ash said and started to rummage in his pack for his First Aid Kit. Paul groaned again and grabbed Ash's hand.

"Wha…?"

Paul tried to say something, but Ash couldn't make it out. Then, Paul let go and fainted. His lips turned blue and Ash panicked.

"Paul? Paul?!!"

"Pika Pika!!" Pikachu said.

"Not breathing? Oh my gosh!"

"Pika!"

"CPR? Well, I guess…but don't tell anyone!" Ash said and leaned down. He checked Paul's pulse again. It was non existent. Ash took a deep breath, pinched Paul's nose and blew into his mouth. He did it again and Paul sucked in air. With eyes still closed, he moaned and Ash jumped when Paul slipped his tongue into his mouth.

Ash let Paul dominate his mouth and started to kiss back, climbing on top of Paul and pulling at his long hair. When Ash came up for air, he tossed his hat and pulled his shirt over his head. Paul ran his hands along Ash's tone chest, making Ash shudder.

Paul smirked and before Ash could react, he grabbed Ash and threw him onto his back. He yanked Ash's pants down and fumbled with his boxers. Ash kicked his shoes off and Paul threw Ash's remaining clothes away. He quickly stripped out of his own clothes. Ash straddled Paul's hips, grabbing onto Paul's erection. Paul likewise wrapped his hand around Ash's cock and began to stroke it.

Ash slid down Paul's legs then and the lavender haired (fucking HATE that color) boy moaned as Ash swallowed the head of his cock into his mouth. He began to bob his head up and down, and Paul bucked and tangled his fingers in Ash's black hair.

The darker haired boy slid his tongue along the length of Paul's member as he sucked and drool began to dribble out of his mouth. Paul closed his eyes and bit his lips, trying to hold back as long as he could. Ash began to stroke himself, the moans and soft curses of the other boy making him hard.

Finally, Paul couldn't take it anymore and he jerked and dug his fingers roughly into Ash's scalp, coming into his mouth. Ash drank up as much of it as he could, but the liquid he mist oozed down his chin. Paul sort of collapsed onto the grass, his hands falling limply to his sides.

Ash grinned at Paul while he continued to pleasure himself, drool and cum still trickling down his chin. When Paul recovered enough from his orgasm to open his eyes and look over at Ash, the dark haired boy licked around his mouth. Paul's eyes widened, his cock hardening again at the sight before him.

"I won," Ash said simply. Paul glared.

"The hell you did."

Paul lunged at Ash and pinned him to the ground. Ash struggled as the purple haired boy forced his legs apart and pressed his cock up against Ash's entrance.

"W-what are you doing?" Ash asked, frightened. Paul smirked.

"I'm fucking you."

And with that, Paul pushed his way inside, painfully stretching out Ash's insides, making him shift in discomfort.

"Ah…" Ash groaned, one eye squinted shut, his teeth gritted. Paul pulled out, then thrust hard back in as far as he could go. Ash screamed. Paul began to pound into him fast and hard, not caring that he was tearing Ash up, making him bite his lip hard enough to make it bleed. Ash gripped the ground beneath him, pulling up grass and getting dirt under his nails. Paul leaned down and dominated Ash's mouth, lapping up blood from the cut as well as his own cum.

Tasting himself brought him even closer to his release and he quickened his thrusts, pounding mercilessly into Ash's tight heat. He struck something within Ash that made him moan loudly and Paul focused on it. Groans of pain turned to cries of pleasure. When Paul felt close to orgasm, he paused, pulled out, and turned Ash on his side. He lifted up Ash's right leg, settled it over his shoulder and then plunged back in. The new angle brought a whole new level of pleasure to both of them, and soon Ash's muscles began to tighten.

"Paaaaul!" he screamed and came onto the grass and his chest. His clenching insides squeezed Paul and he came a moment later deep within Ash. He let go of the dark haired boy's leg and it fell to the ground. Paul lay down next to ash in the cum splattered grass and smiled at him.

"I win," Paul said. Ash said nothing as he cuddled up against Paul's chest. The lavender haired boy reached out and grabbed Ash's hat and set it atop his head, then they both drifted off to sleep, not caring that Pikachu was hiding in the bushes a few feet away, his little paw rubbing furiously at a spot between his legs.

END


End file.
